Jack's Spell
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Jack's turned Pitch into a cat and now has to get help from the others to turn Pitch back.


Jack flew into North's workshop with one arm around the bulge on his stomach. He tried to keep from pushing too tightly, but he had to keep it from moving too much, at least until he found North. He was the only one Jack knew that could or even would help him with this. Well, he hoped so.

He searched the floors from the air, but couldn't see North anywhere. He flew down to the first yeti that he saw who wasn't busy. It so happened to be Phil. "Hey, Phil. Have you seen North anywhere?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Phil gave him a glare before grumbling off some strange language while pointing up at a closed door.

"Thanks Phil," Jack said, taking off towards the door before the yeti even finished speaking. He didn't even bother to knock before he pushed the door wide open. "Hey, North, can you help-" his voice died out when he saw that North wasn't the only one in the room. All of the guardians stood in the room. He instinctively grasped harder at his stomach, causing the moving bundle to growl. "Hey guys…what are you doing here," he said as he slowly backed up.

"Jack! So good to see you!" North yelled. Tooth and Sandy seemed to be happy to see him as well. Bunny seemed, well Bunny.

"Where have you been?" Bunny questioned as he hopped forward. "North sent out the signal hours ago! We thought Pitch got to you," he said angrily.

"Pitch?" Jack asked before he could stop himself. His voice cracked halfway through the name. He swallowed heavily as his heart started to pound painfully. The others looked at him confused. The only thing that seemed to be going for him is that his hoody finally stilled.

"Yeah," Tooth said as she flew over. "We think Pitch broke into North's library and stole one of his spell books."

Jack wonder if he would start sweating from how nervous he was. "Why would he do that?" He looked over at Sandy to see him just shrug.

"I don't know exactly why, but it can't be for good," North voiced.

"Do you have any proof?" Jack found himself asking. He really needed to control his mouth.

The others looked at each other, but Bunny was the one that voiced up. "Proof? What more proof do you need than Pitch being a bad guy?"

Jack winced slightly when he felt small dagger like claws sink into his skin. He's glad Bunny didn't notice.

"And why are you standing up for him?" Bunny continued. His nose twitched. "Wait, you smell like h-"

Jack blew wind into the bunny's face. "I'm not, I just-" he winced again when the claws dragged downwards.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked as she flew in close.

Jack automatically flew back with his staff out defensively. He quickly moved back his staff at the shocked faces of the others. "I'm fine," he said swiftly.

"Are you sure, you seem like you're in pain," Tooth insisted.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as the creature in his hoody started to have a fit. He could only imagine how it looked to the others to see his hoody moving in odd directions, followed by hissing and growling.

"What is that?" North was the first to ask.

"Ah…" Jack voiced as he tried to come up with something while holding onto his stomach. "I'm pregnant," he said before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted it when he saw their dumbfounded faces. Normally he would laugh, but not when he had THIS in his hoody. "Yep. Pregnant," he said firmly. "Now, I got to go, ah, deliver," he said as he started to fly away. He knew for a fact that he had no luck today when Bunny grabbed his ankle, keeping him from getting away.

"Hold up there, Frostbite," Bunny said. "What's in the hoody?"

Jack was sure he was sweating because he felt hotter than usual. "No-nothing."

"Jack," Tooth said as she flew in front of him. "Just tell us what's going on." She had her normal sweet look on her face, which made it hard for Jack to resist.

Jack forced his ankle out of Bunny's grasp and floated back into the room. "Well I," he moved his hand to speak with it and his heart dropped at his mistake. A black furry creature bounded out of Jack's hoody and underneath the chair.

"What was that?" Bunny yelled.

Jack was already down on the ground trying to reach the fur ball. "That was my baby and I need to get him and take him home," he said. He grasped onto its fur and pulled him out hissing and growling.

"Frostbite, that's no baby, that's a cat," Bunny said bewildered as he shook his head. The others had similar faces.

"Jack why do you have a cat?" Tooth asked.

Jack held the pissed off cat close to himself and looked between the guardians. "Well…" he tried to figure out something, but he was only making a fool out of himself. A baby? Really? What the hell was he thinking?

Bunny hopped closer with his nose twitching. "And why does the cat _and_ you smell like _Pitch_?" he growled.

Tooth gasped and Sandy and North looked stunned.

Jack sighed. "Because it is Pitch." He looked down at the eclipse eyed black cat to see it glaring back up at him. He gave it a strained smile.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't be beating both of ya?" Bunny yelled as he held out his boomerang threateningly.

Jack looked up at them sadly. "Cause I stole North's book and turned Pitch into a cat, okay?" It didn't change how they looked at him. "I just thought that maybe it would make Pitch less, well Pitch. Which it did, but not… I just wanted him to stop being so mad every time I showed up. Maybe he would, you know, talk to me and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Bunny said darkly. "You're telling me that you stole a magical book, placed a spell on someone when you had no previous knowledge on spell casting, not to mention that they are OUR enemy that you have apparently been trying to spend time with, and you bring him here?" he more or less yelled.

"Well, when you put it like that," Jack grumbled.

"Jack," North said as he stepped forward. When he came in close Pitch hissed, causing the big man to stop. "Why don't you tell us why this? Why spend time with Pitch?"

Jack looked up at the man and was glad to see the man's face soft without a hint of anger. "I don't know," he mumbled as he looked down. Bunny scoffed, but tooth reprimanded him. He put his staff in the nook of his arm to wrap both arms around a surprisingly still Pitch. "He's the only one that knows what it's like and… you guys are always busy and he just…" he made a frustrated noise. He couldn't get the right words out.

He was shocked when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see North smiling down at him. "It's alright Jack, you don't have to explain."

"What do you mean he-" Bunny started but he was silenced by Tooth.

Jack smiled and hugged North. North hugged him back tightly. Apparently this wasn't something Pitch found pleasant, being the one trapped between the two. The moment the pressure was released he darted from the pair and towards the open door, only to be blocked by Bunny.

"I don't think so, mate," Bunny growled.

Pitch in returned hissed. It was a ferocious sight…just if he wasn't such a small cat.

Bunny smirked. "I think I like him better as a cat."

"We need to turn him back, that's why I came here," Jack said as he floated over to Pitch. He tried to pick him back up, but Pitch was quick to dart out of Jack's reach.

"Why would we do that?" Bunny laughed angrily.

"Because that is right thing," North said as he stepped forward. "Jack do you have book?" he asked as he watched the boy dart around the room after the face.

"No…" Jack answered.

North frowned. "Then we will have to go get it."

Jack looked over at him surprised and Pitch took his distraction as a time to scratch his hand. "Ouch."

"You really have no ability with animals, do ya frostbite?" Bunny commented.

"You should know," Jack shot back. He got another scratch across his hand and he glared at Pitch. He could swear the cat was smirking.

"Do you think he knows he's a cat?" Tooth asked. Her words stilled the entire room.

"I really hope not," Jack answered. He didn't need the boogeyman knowing everything that happened. He finally pulled out Pitch to see him covered in dust. "Looks like you need a bath," he said to glaring cat.

"Are you sure about that, kid?" Bunny said amused as he looked at the two.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" Jack said. It would get him and Pitch out of the room.

"Jack, cats don't like water," Tooth pointed out.

Sandy nodded in agreement as he showed pictures of an angry cat when put into water.

Jack shrugged. "It's not like it's much different than now," he commented. Pitch was struggling greatly in his hands.

"If that is what you want to do, Jack, then we will go to Pitch's lair and retrieve the book," North said. "I will get snow globe." With that, he left the room and the other followed him.

Jack held Pitch at arm's length. "Are you ready for a bath?"

His answer was an angry hiss.

"Thought so," Jack mumbled.

His was shocked when Pitch suddenly latched his teeth into his hand. He gave a startled yell before he dropped Pitch. The black cat took that as his time to dart out of the room.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled as he flew after the cat. He floated in the air as he quickly searched for any sign of Pitch. Dread filled him when he thought that Pitch could be able to use his shadow powers and teleport out of there. He flew down to dark parts of the workshop.

"Where the heck are you…" he mumbled to himself as he crawled under a work table.

"MEOW!"

Jack jumped up only to bust his head on the table. He hissed in pain as he grasped his aching head. He looked back to see a highly amused cat before it ran off. Now, he was starting to believe that there may be a chance that the cat is Pitch in full consciousness.

"You know! I don't think I like cats!" he yelled at the running form. Once he caught that cat he was going to put it in ice water.

When he finally found Pitch again, he was tormenting the elves. He was apparently under the chair and when an elf walked by, he would grab and drag it under, much to its horror. Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing. He flew down into the chair and looked underneath just in time to get swiped across the face.

"AH!" he yelled as he fell to the ground in pain. He was surprised to see Pitch running over him. He reached out and grasped his little body and laugh in triumph. "Got you!" Finally.

Pitch dug his claws into the ground and tried to pull himself away, but Jack picked him up.

"I'm not letting you go again," he said as he pulled the cat to him. A broad grin covered his face as he walked with Pitch grasped tightly in his arms. "Now be a good kitty," he said as he rubbed his fingers through Pitch's fur. He was surprised when he felt purring. He scratched over Pitch's ears and Pitch started to relax, much to Jack's joy. "You're purring," he teased.

Pitch automatically stopped purring and started moving to get away, but it was too late. Jack already had them in the bathroom and he locked the door.

"Nope, you're taking a bath," Jack said at a particularly hard jerk from Pitch. He reached over and turned on the water. This only made Pitch struggle more. "I don't know what your problem is, it's only water."

Once the water was high enough, he turned off the water and held a struggling Pitch over the water. "You better calm down or I'll drop you." He dropped him. There was enough icy water to submerge Pitch.

Jack jumped back when gray smoke came from the tub and filled the room. Horror filled Jack when he thought he killed Pitch. He didn't know he would melt! Or well evaporate! "Pitch!"

The sound of coughing filled the room. Slowly the smoke cleared out and Jack got a good view of a pissed off human-ish Pitch staring back at him. A naked Pitch. A NAKED PITCH. Jack's face felt like he was on fire. He could nearly see everything. If Pitch's legs weren't in the way he could- NO. He shook his head from those thoughts.

Pitch sat in the tub, not even bothering cover himself up, as he stared back at Jack. "Either you fetch me some clothes, or I will walk out of here like this," Pitch said darkly, but his golden eyes held amusement.

"Um, yeah," was all Jack could get himself to say. He just stood there staring at Pitch. Pitch moved his leg slightly and Jack's eyes locked on the spot, but felt disappointed when it didn't move enough.

"That is unless you want to continue to stare," Pitch teased.

Jack's face turned a brilliant shade of blue. "I'll be right back," he mumbled as he practically ran to the door.

"Calm down, _Jack_. All the blood is rushing to your head," Pitch taunted. He could see Jack's face from the mirror.

_Which head?_ His mind asked. He reached out for the doorknob to only have the door open up on its own. It swung open to all four of the guardians bursting in.

"Jack don't-" was all North got out before he and the other noticed the naked man.

"Haven't any of you been taught to knock?" Pitch chastised.

"Oh bloody hell," Bunny said before he just turned away and walked off. He quickly followed by a blushing sandman and an embarrassed giggling tooth fairy who sported a blush of her own. North stood their opened mouth as he stared at the boogeyman.

Pitch gave him a shark like grin. "Oh North, I didn't know felt that way," he said as he leaned back in the tub, giving both Jack and North a good view.

North's face flushed. "I have thing…yes," he muttered before running out of the room.

Jack watched the man leave and snickered to himself. The splashing of watch from behind his made him turn to see Pitch getting out of the tub, but surprisingly not naked. Shadows from the corners of the room had pulled towards him and reformed his usual attire.

"You could have done that from the beginning?" Jack yelled angrily, still embarrassed.

Pitch looked towards him and smirked. "Of course, but it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining as to watch you embarrassed yourself because I was nude," the man replied.

Jack grumbled, but let it go. "How did you turn back anyways?"

Pitch frowned. "Water," he said simply. When Jack looked confused he continued. "The water washed away the spell."

Jack mouthed 'oh'.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go home. I've had enough excitement for today," Pitch said as he walked past Jack. He walked into the hallway and towards a darkened corner.

"Wait," Jack called out to the man before he stepped into the shadow.

Pitch stopped and turned his head to the boy. "Yes?"

"I ah…"

"I think the word you're looking for is sorry," Pitch voiced.

Jack glared at the older man. "What do you mean?"

"You are the one that turned me into a cat," he put plainly.

"Right," Jack mumbled. "I'll just see you around I guess…and sorry."

Pitch hummed. He turned back towards the shadow. "The way I see it, Frost."

Jack tensed up as he waited for something scathing.

"We'll see each other again, soon," the man said before disappearing.

Jack felt a smile slowly stretch across his face. "Yeah."

AN: Well, I got the idea for this last night and I wrote it today so I hope you like it. I'm too lazy to correct anything or go over it make it better. I just hope this makes other want to write stuff with cat Pitch cause I want it.


End file.
